Memories of You
by delusionment
Summary: -Sequel to The Witchcraft Ways Around Love- Because of Hikaru and Kaoru's carelessness, Haruhi is left without any memories of the Host Club and Tamaki. Is there a way for her to regain them? Only the Kuronuma sisters know a way. Haruhi x Tamaki.
1. A Careless Mistake, A Change of Fate

(- -)

Chapter 1

A Careless Mistake, A Change of Fate

"Your request list is backing up, Tamaki," Kyoya replied to his best friend.

"Five more minutes," Tamaki said, holding his hand in front of Kyoya's face. Tamaki continued to stare at his cell phone as if he was trying to beat it in a staring contest.

"That's what you said five minutes ago, you idiot." Kyoya stuck out his hand and called, "Satoshi."

Satoshi Morinozuka handed Kyoya his shinai with a refreshing smile. Kyoya quickly smacked Tamaki on the head with Satoshi's shinai.

"Ow! Ow!"

This story takes place a year later. Tamaki and Kyoya were now third-years and studying to take their entrance exams. Because of that, the Host Club was a little slower without the king. Hunny and Mori graduated from Ouran and were now attending a nearby college. They always hosted at the Host Club on days they didn't have class. Satoshi Morinozuka and Hunny's little brother Yasuchika were first years at Ouran now. Satoshi quickly joined the Host Club, and forced his cousin to join as well. Satoshi was deemed the "Refreshing" type and Yasuchika became the "Tough" type. They both were hits with the customers. (Although Yasuchika acts like he resents the Club, the twins often poke fun at him because it is now growing on him.) Finally there were the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi. They were second years with Haruhi the top of the class and the only scholarship student in the school.

The second years went on their class trip to Italy recently. Because Haruhi didn't have a passport, she stayed behind. Hikaru and Kaoru felt bad about Haruhi not going anywhere so they kidnapped her and took her to Hokkaido. Tamaki was furious that he couldn't go (since the author is forbidding him) so he remained with his cell phone on, waiting for Haruhi to call as soon as she got back. Such a doting boyfriend.

"Why is Tamaki waiting for a call?" Yasuchika asked as he passed by the scene.

"He's waiting to talk to Haruhi," Kyoya answered.

"I know that. But _why_?"

Kyoya raised his eyebrow and said, "You'll understand when you get your own girlfriend."

Something evil sparkled in Tamaki's eye. He put his arm around his friend's neck, pulling him into a headlock.

"That's right! Kyoya has a girlfriend as well! How would you like it if Nanami went on her school trip and didn't call?" Tamaki demanded.

Kyoya glared at him. He did not like discussing his girlfriend with his friends.

"At least I would last longer than you," He remarked. "I'm sure that cell phones are not allowed on the trip anyway."

"Rules are not enough to stop Nanami!"

Then and there, Tamaki's phone began to ring. But it wasn't the ringtone for Haruhi, it was for the twins. Tamaki hesitantly accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Milord? It's Hikaru."

"What is it?"

"Well…uh…"

"Just tell him already! He'll kill us either way!" Kaoru yelled from the background.

"What happened?" Tamaki ordered. "Did something happen to Haruhi?"

"Just before we went to board the plane back home, the three of us went to go see the waterfalls. Haruhi gazed at them with curiosity and she went a little far," Hikaru said quickly. "She slipped and fell, milord."

Tamaki stood there, stunned. His cell phone slipped between his fingers and fell on the floor. Kyoya bent down and picked up the phone and put it to his ear in order to hear the rest of Hikaru's story.

"Kaoru and I dropped down to ledge she landed on and she was unconscious," Hikaru continued. "We climbed back up with her on our backs. There isn't a suitable doctor in Hokkaido so we are on the plane back home right now. Haruhi is still unconscious, but she's receiving first aid right now. We think she broke her arm or her wrist."

Kaoru was next to talk on the phone. "Milord, meet us at the hospital in an hour and call Ranka-san!"

The line went dead.

Kyoya shut off the phone and looked at Tamaki. He stood still as if he was rooted like a tree.

"Yasuchika, Satoshi, close up the Host Club." Kyoya ordered. He whipped out his own cell phone and called Haruhi's father.

Soon, all the customers were gone, and the Host Club was closing up. Kyoya dragged Tamaki out of the music room and left Yasuchika and Satoshi to clean up.

Both arrived at the hospital and located Haruhi's room. They found Hikaru and Kaoru at her bedside where she was still unconscious. The first thing that Tamaki did was grab the twins' shirts and yell, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH OVER HARUHI!"

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki and said sternly, "I know you are mad, Tamaki but we are in the hospital. Be courteous."

Tamaki let go angrily. "So what is wrong with her?" He asked.

"Her arm is broken and her wrist is broken in two places." Kaoru reported.

"The doctor also said that she suffered injuries to the head as well."

"Haruhi…"

Time became slow as it passed. It dragged on and on as everyone waited in silence. Ranka came later, and there was some conversation, but soon silence took over and time resumed dragging on. Finally, Haruhi began to awake.

Everyone crowded around her with anticipation. Haruhi first laid her eyes on her father and smiled. "Dad…" When her eyes landed on the rest of the Host Club, her words became a shock to all. "Who are you?"

"Haruhi? Don't you remember me?" Tamaki asked. He stepped closer to her, but she flinched away.

"Who are you?" She asked again. Tamaki's face fell. His heart felt like it was just stabbed.

"Haruhi! Surely you remember us as your best friends!" The Hitachiin twins replied.

"I don't."

They stared at her, dumbstruck.

"I apologize." Ranka-san replied. "This must be overwhelming for her. It might be best to leave."

"We'll do that." Kyoya said. He quickly ushered the twins and Tamaki out of the room.

(- -)

The four of them waited in the lobby of the hospital. The doctor was going to perform another diagnosis now that Haruhi was awake. About an hour later, Ranka-san and the doctor joined them in the lobby.

"As you all know, Haruhi as amnesia. She only remembers her memories up until her junior high days." The doctor replied. "I highly doubt that she will ever recover her missing memories. I'm sorry."

(- -)

"Tamaki didn't handle that well," Hikaru commented a few days later in the music room.

"None of us did." Kaoru corrected. "But milord took the news the worst."

The boys stared at Tamaki in his corner of woe. He remained like that since learning the news that Haruhi lost her memories, especially the ones with him.

"I'm not surprised. He's in love with her."

"It's been a year."

Kaoru stuck out his hand in front of his brother. Hikaru remember the bet he and his brother made a year ago on how long Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship would last. Hikaru cursed and handed his twin a 10,000-yen bill.

"I don't I have ever seen him this dejected before," Yasuchika pointed out.

"To be dejected by the girl you love, surely is a blow to his ego," Satoshi added.

Kyoya said nothing. He was lost for words. What could he say? He was sure it wouldn't help the situation.

A knock came from the door and it opened. Nanami Ichigo, Kyoya's girlfriend, stepped inside.

"Sorry to bother all of you, but may I speak briefly?" she asked. Nanami was a student at Ouka High School, the sister school of Ouran. She was now a third year in her school.

"Nanami? What are you doing here? I thought you have track practice," Kyoya said with surprise.

"I do, but I thought this was a little more important," she said. "Tamaki, I heard about what happened, and I'm sorry." Tamaki waved his hand at her.

"How did she know?" Yasuchika whispered.

"Who else do you think told her?" Kaoru asked. He inclined his head towards Kyoya.

"But I brought along two people who I think will be able to help."

Nanami turned to the door and it opened once again to let in two identical girls. They were twins of the same height and looks. One girl had black hair while the other had blond. They were Nadeshiko and Barako Kuronuma, the cousins of Hikaru and Kaoru.

The Hitachiin twins slumped over and said, "We knew it."

"Good afternoon, boys!" The girls cried out.

Nanami chuckled and turned her back. "Well, I'll take my leave today. See you tomorrow, girls."

"Bye-bye, Nanami!" they yelled.

Kyoya stood up and took Nanami by the hand. "I'll walk you out."

"You don't have to, you know."

"But I want to."

Both left the room, hand in hand.

"You know, it's been a year with those two." Hikaru remarked. "They don't seem like a real couple."

"But they are."

Hikaru held out his hand, and Kaoru handed back the 10,000-yen bill to his brother. Now they were even.

(- -)

"Why did you bring the Kuronuma sisters here? How would they be able to help with Haruhi's memory?" Kyoya asked Nanami.

"They are Ouka High's oddest twins. Many believe they are descendants of witches," Nanami explained. "They always use their power to bring happiness to couples. I think they can do just that with Tamaki and Haruhi."

"Hmph. What nonsense," Kyoya muttered. He stared at his girlfriend and asked, "How did you get out of track practice?"

"I convinced my coach to let me leave early."

"Don't you have a meet coming up soon?"

"Yes. I promised that if I train twice as much, I will be able to compete."

Kyoya groaned. "Nanami, I know you want that Track Scholarship, but don't overwork yourself." They stopped walking in front of the gate.

"I'll be fine," She said loudly. She always was so stubborn. "You shouldn't overwork yourself, too." She stretched a little bit and said, "I'll get started with my training now." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Kyoya's cheek. "Don't forget about our date on Sunday, okay?"

"I won't."

She grinned. "See ya!"

(- -)

When Kyoya got back into the music room, Tamaki was now sitting on the couch with the Kuronuma twins opposite of him.

"So you can help, right?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course. Nanami has filled us in on the details regarding the situation," Nadeshiko replied.

"Truth be told, there is no spell that will help Haruhi regain her memories instantly," Barako said.

"But you just said you can help!" Tamaki cried.

"Let us finish. We can perform a spell that will help unlock the doors in her brain, but it will be up to you to open them for her," Nadeshiko answered.

"Just because she can't remember anything, doesn't mean it's gone," Barako stated. "All memories are connected to each other like a chain of events. If you can set off a memory in Haruhi's mind, she should be able to recover all of them."

The sisters look at each other.

"But…"

"But…the most precious memories lie within her heart. No spell can unlock the door to her heart. We shall leave that to you, Tamaki."

"I…I understand," Tamaki replied.

"So when will you perform this 'spell'?" Kyoya asked.

"It would be best to do it as soon as possible," Nadeshiko summed.

"The problem is that we need her in the Chemistry Prep Room at Ouka," Barako remarked.

"Haruhi won't be released from the hospital for another three days. She won't be returning to school for a week or so," Hikaru replied.

The girls looked at each other then at the Host Club. "We could always use a little knockout gas on Haruhi in her apartment and take her to Ouka this Sunday," Barako suggested.

"We need a pair of extra hands to carry her, too," Nadeshiko pointed out.

"We could always employ Nanami and her friends to help us," Barako answered. "Yurine and Nozomi still owe us."

"Nanami is busy this Sunday," Kyoya answered.

The girls gave him a long stare. "With you, we presume," they said in unison. "Hikaru, Kaoru, will you please lend us a hand?"

"Us?" Hikaru asked with an outrageous tone.

"You want us to do all of your grunt work?" Kaoru questioned slowly.

"That's right," The blond replied.

"We know you want to see Haruhi with her memories in tact as well," The brunette added.

"Fine, fine, we'll do it," They said in unison. "But we refuse to be scapegoats with your witchcraft."

"Deal."

The Kuronuma twins stood up.

"We shall come see you again once we have performed the spell. We can then make other necessary preparations. Good day, gentlemen."

* * *

I apologize for my disappearance. It all rooted from summer vacation and laziness on my part. Ha. xP I planning on doing my parody and then a one-shot before doing this story, but I'm bored of my paordy already, and I don't have the motivation for the one-shot. I apologize. I'm actually almost done with the second chapter of my parody, so if I finish it soon, I'll post it.

Well, anyway, a couple notes for this new story and sequel. The Kuronuma sisters are back. Yay! This story will focus on Haruhi and Tamaki, but I will have some Kyoya and Nanami fluff float around once in a while. Nanami will just be a minor character for now. The inspiration for this story came from Matsuri Hino's _MeruPuri_. Or at least, one part. Thank you for reading and I hope to update soon! (Apologies in advance if I don't update for a while!)


	2. Witchcraft Spells

(- -)

Chapter 2

Witchcraft Spells

"What do you think of this unfortunate situation?" Nadeshiko asked her sister.

They were planning on "kidnapping" Haruhi today so they may perform a spell on her. It was going to help Haruhi regain her memories.

"Unfortunate it is, indeed," Barako commented. "But I can't help but think. If your memories are gone, does that mean your feelings are, too? I would like to see how this tale shall end up now."

"How so, sister?"

"Even though Haruhi has lost her memories of Tamaki, her feelings for him should still remain. It will certainly cloud up her thinking," The brunette explained.

Nadeshiko blushed and smiled. "Oh, that's love. A young lady's heart is full of complex emotions."

"Here it is. Apartment 203."

Both girls knocked on the door at the same time. As expected, Haruhi answered the door.

"May I help you?" The commoner asked.

"Yes, we found your wallet." Barako replied. She withdrew a common brown wallet from her pocket.

"My wallet?"

The commoner quizzically stared down at the wallet as Barako passed it to her. The ring that the brunette was wearing suddenly triggered, spraying a white gas in Haruhi's face. The girl quickly fell unconscious and into Nadeshiko's arms. Barako waved to her cousins down below. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly ran up the stairs. They gently carried Haruhi to their car. All four got inside and the car began to drive towards Ouka High School.

"So what are you going to do to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"It's only a spell. It won't _hurt_ her," The blond answered coolly.

"You both must really be descended from witches, or just plain crazy," Hikaru muttered.

"Perhaps we are a little crazy and descended from witches, but if that is the case, then you are too," Barako countered. "We're here."

The car stopped in front of the school. The gate was open and an array of voices could be heard in the direction of the pool and inside the school.

"The swim team and the basketball team practice on Sundays regularly," The twins stated. "Let's get Haruhi inside to the Chemistry Prep Room."

Hikaru and Kaoru slowly carried Haruhi into the school. It was hard to carry a person. They should have asked Mori to do the grunt work instead. Ouka High School was bigger than most regular high schools, but not as big as Ouran, of course. They brought Haruhi to Ouka High's west wing and inside the Chemistry Prep Room.

_This room is completely different!_ The twins thought as they entered it. (The room was modeled to fit the Kuronuma twins' tastes.)

"Just lay Haruhi on that couch over there," The brunette directed. She pointed to the couch as she looked through the bookshelves. Their cousins did what they were told.

"Now what?" Hikaru asked.

"Get out," Barako ordered, "and wait for us outside."

"Sure thing!" Both twins scrambled to get out of the room. The only thing they were scared of was Nadeshiko and Barako and their crazy hocus-pocus.

"And don't go wandering around the school! The spell shouldn't take too long!" Nadeshiko added to their retreating backs.

The door closed.

"Have you found the spell yet?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yes."

Barako brought the spell book with her as both twins sat on the edge of the coffee table. Barako laid her hands on Haruhi's head and Nadeshiko put a hand over Haruhi's heart.

"Distant hearts, when rejoined as one, may find the light within," Nadeshiko began.

"Memories of far away, lost among dark day – those strayed and scattered, fall into place," Barako added.

"Now remember of days gone by."

Both girls removed their hands from Haruhi's head and heart.

The twins smiled and said quietly, "Remember, Haruhi. Trust what you remember, and seek what you forgot."

(- -)

"So you performed the spell. Now what?" Tamaki asked.

Everyone in the Host Club excluding Kyoya and the Kuronuma twins were gathered in the Third Music Room. This also included Hunny and Mori.

"We told you before that memories are linked together like a chain. If you set off one memory, it will set of another, and it will keep going on," Nadeshiko explained.

"At what point does her memory end?" Barako asked.

Tamaki and the twins looked at each other.

"The doctor said they end at her junior high days," Hikaru answered.

"Then begin with the memories of when she first met you," The girls replied.

"So you're saying that all her memories have to be reenacted?" Satoshi questioned.

"Something like that," Barako said.

"Or maybe just the beginnings of them," Nadeshiko suggested.

"If that is the case," Kaoru began, "then we have to break _another_ vase by Rune that will cost 80,000 yen?"

"What are you talking about, Kaoru?" his twin asked.

"You are really slow, Hikaru," Yasuchika commented viciously.

Hikaru grabbed Yasuchika's cheek and began to pull it. "Say that again, Chika?"

"What Kao-chan is trying to say is that if Haruhi manages to break another vase, it will trigger her memory about her beginnings in the Host Club!" Hunny solved.

"Oh…" Tamaki and Hikaru chorused. They placed their fist in their other hand. "I'm convinced."

"Maybe not an expensive vase, but a cheap replica should do," Satoshi pointed out.

They all became silent as they began to think.

"What other things could we reenact?" the Hitachiin twins asked.

"Do you think I should act like an idiot in front of Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Uh, milord, I wouldn't do that. That would only degrade her opinion of you," The twins answered dully.

Tamaki quickly slunk into his corner of woe.

"We're…we're sorry…"

The Kuronuma twins stood up.

"We have done our part. We shall leave the matter of Haruhi's memories in your hands now," They said.

"Wait a minute! You're not going to help us?" Satoshi asked.

"We already helped you," Nadeshiko corrected.

"And besides, this should only be done by the ones who know Haruhi the best," Barako added.

"If you need help with some other matter, you where to find us," They said in unison. "Or you can contact us through Nanami if you want to."

"Good luck, boys."

The girls left the room. As they walked down the empty hallways, the girls looked at each other.

"Do you want to spy on them again?" Barako asked.

"Of course. We have to see that our couple gets back together," Nadeshiko answered. The girl giggled. "Lost memories, and possible remaining feelings…this is sure to be a most dramatic show!"

* * *

Updated again! I'm proud of myself for not slacking off just yet. But...in about two weeks from now, expect slower updates. I'll have a new video game and I'll be playing it non-stop. Sorry!

Anyway, I'm trying to think of a good ending for the story. I have about two in mind, but I'll have to decide later. I have no clue how long this story will run. I'll just play with it as I go along and I'll see where it gets me. Thanks for reading!


	3. How Many Zeros is That?

(- -)

Chapter 3

How Many Zeros is That?

Haruhi wandered around Ouran High School's campus. She was just returning to school, but the place felt so foreign. She knew her goal was to become a great lawyer like her mother, and Ouran was the place to achieve that goal, but…she felt like something else was missing. Many female students greeted her, but Haruhi did not know who they were. Somehow…she felt like they were part of what was missing.

After classes ended, Haruhi went to one of the school's libraries. They all were crowded with socializing students. Haruhi grew annoyed at how noisy it was, so she set off for another library. She went through all four libraries of the campus, and did not find the peace and quiet she sought for. Haruhi began to feel a sense of déjà vu as she wandered the top floor, south wing. She came across a music room at the end of the north hallway. She could hear that it was completely quiet and unused. Haruhi hesitantly touched the door handle and opened the door.

A slow flurry of rose petals flew out of the door. Haruhi stepped inside where the door immediately snapped shut and locked. A chorus of male voices said, "Welcome."

Haruhi quickly focused her eyes on a group of guys – **gorgeous** guys, nonetheless. She quickly tried to unlock the door and get out of the room as fast as possible. There was something very strange about these guys.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Haruhi Fujioka, scholarship student!" Tamaki welcomed. It kind of hurt him to act under the impression that he was meeting her for the very first time…again.

"Why do you know my name?" Haruhi asked. She turned to get a good look of the eight guys. They really were familiar to her. "Oh…some of you were the boys I met at the hospital." Her eyes landed on Tamaki, and suddenly, her chest began to tighten and hurt. Among all the guys, Tamaki seemed to be the most familiar.

"That's right! Not only that, you are the special scholarship student here!" Tamaki answered, putting his arm around Haruhi's shoulders. "You are like a hero! Not only are you the number one student in your class, you are the poorest student in the whole school!"

Haruhi quickly removed herself from Tamaki's arm.

"Please, pardon me," She said. She tried to unlock the door again when Hunny grabbed her arm, dragging her back.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Are you really a hero?" Hunny asked innocently.

"I'm a scholarship student, not a hero," she answered. "Wait a second, who are you calling Haru-chan!" she screamed. Hunny ran over to Mori, crying. This scene was getting to be very, very familiar.

"I was just trying to find a quiet place to study! So please, excuse me!" Haruhi yelled. She turned sharply, in a whirl of a second, she crashed right into a nearby pedestal, knocking over the vase on it. It crashed onto the floor and into pieces. Only the Host Club knew that vase was a fake replica of the Rune vase that Haruhi originally broke. They took Satoshi's advice to use a replica.

"That vase was by Rune," Hikaru commented. "It was going to be featured in our school's next auction."

"The starting bid was going to start at **80,000** **yen**, but not anymore." Kaoru added.

"80,000 yen?" Haruhi screamed. She began to count her fingers. "How…how many zeros is that?"

"Tamaki, how shall we handle this?" Kyoya asked with a devious smile. This smile…sent chills down Haruhi's spine.

"Haruhi, are you familiar with the saying, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do?' What about, 'If you don't have the cash, pay with your **carcass**?'" Tamaki asked. He pretended to look over Haruhi before declaring, "Yes! If you can gather 1000 customer requests, your debt shall be overruled!"

Haruhi stood on the spot, stunned. And suddenly, she remembered. She was a first year and it was her first day at Ouran when she first encountered the Host Club. There were six gorgeous guys in the Host Club, not eight. (_Who are the other two? They look familiar,_ Haruhi thought.) There was that cute boy who was a third year, his cousin who was tall and taciturn, the incestuous twins who were in her class, the boy who was the Club's "Shadow King" and vice president, and the tall blond who she wanted to call an idiot. Her hair was messily cut back then and they all mistook her as a boy at first. Of course, no one was fooled for long, and this one, Tamaki didn't find out until he saw her middle school ID.

Her chest ached again. This wasn't part of her original memory. Why was she hurting every time she thought of this overly familiar boy?

In remembrance to her memory, Haruhi began to laugh. The Host Club watched her and asked themselves why this girl was laughing.

"1000 customer requests, was it?" Haruhi asked. "I wonder how many more requests I have yet to fulfill." She looked around the music room and said, "I was part of the Host Club before, right?"

"So you do remember!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Only part of when we first met…"

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny cried out. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Hm…Hunny-sempai, 3rd Year, Class A, right?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, but Haru-chan, I'm no longer a student at Ouran anymore!"

"Huh?"

"Takashi and I graduated last year! We're in college now!"

"I see."

"Ha-ru-hi!" The twins called. "Do you remember us, too?"

"The incestuous twins from my class," She said bluntly.

The boys sweat-dropped.

Haruhi turned around and pointed at Mori and said, "Stoic." She then pointed at Kyoya and said, "Shadow King." Finally, she pointed at Tamaki and said, "Idiot?"

Tamaki immediately went into a funk, and into his corner of woe.

Haruhi suddenly looked thoughtful as she wondered out loud, "Oh, just doing that reminds me of that one little girl. What was her name again? 'Kill Me?' No, 'Sashimi?' 'Creamy?' Oh, Kirimi! That's it!"

"This girl is…unbelievable." Yasuchika replied.

"Yes, but we all have to have patience," Kyoya answered. "She has to recover a year's worth of memories and a little more."

So the task of regaining Haruhi's memories truly began with an odd start. The only thing she ever got to remember from this encounter was the Host Club, their types, and Nekozawa's little sister, Kirimi. This was going to be a bigger challenge for the Host Club than they ever imagined. (Insert sinister music here.)

* * *

An interesting start, indeed. I did not intend for Kirimi's name to come up, but when I was writing the chapter, it just popped into my head. xD That is rather funny. I'll try to get as much done as possible before I get that new video game of mine. I have a good week and five days to get far, just as long as I don't slack off. xP Thank you for reading!


	4. Heaven's Rain

(- -)

Chapter 4

Heaven's Rain

Nadeshiko scoffed. "I didn't think you needed our help this quickly," She replied.

"What is the problem this time?" Barako asked.

"We want to recreate the Christmas Party we had last year," Tamaki answered.

"And you need our help to do that?" Nadeshiko asked. "You are supposed to be the Host Club. Parties should not be a problem for you."

"Well, at last year's party, we also helped a couple get back together," Kyoya said. "We want to do the same at this Spring Party so Haruhi can regain this memory."

"So you want for both of us to come up with a couple in need so you can help them," Barako implied.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Satoshi answered.

"We are not familiar with Ouran students aside from you," The girl answered. "We need to see some information on your customers before we can help you."

"Background information on customers is strictly private," Kyoya stated.

"Then we cannot help you," The girls replied.

"Kyoya, just this once, let them take a look," Tamaki replied.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow as he glared at his friend.

"If you want, Kyoya," Barako began, "we'll ask Nanami to spend more time with you if you let us look at the information."

"I wonder, if Kyoya will choose Nanami over these files," Kaoru whispered to his brother.

"Not a chance! I'm sure it will be the other way around," Hikaru muttered.

"Wanna bet?"

Kyoya gave the Hitachiin twins an ugly look that made them flinch.

Hesitantly, Kyoya handed the girls a black binder and said, "Go ahead and look, but don't ask Nanami anything. I'm happy seeing her whenever."

"What a good boyfriend you are," Nadeshiko mused.

The girls looked through the binder with much contemplation. The boys knew their decision was final when they closed the binder and smiled.

"Well, who do you have in mind?" Yasuchika asked.

"There is a first year who frequently designates Tamaki as her host," Nadeshiko began. "Her name is Akane Chiyoko, first year, Class A."

"It says that she grew up with a boy named Ichirou Uzuki, first year, Class B." Barako added.

"Ah, yes. Miss Akane told me before that her and Ichirou's parents are talking about merging their companies together, and to do that, they will have to be engaged," Satoshi replied. He and Akane sat next to each other in one class. "But, I think they have feelings for each other, but they are just scared to reveal them in fear they might destroy their friendship."

"If you knew that, why didn't you say something before?" Yasuchika asked with an annoyed tone. "That way we wouldn't have had to ask Nadeshiko and Barako to come down here."

"I've known as well," Kyoya answered. "It was just a detail that served no **real** importance until now."

"You…you're terrible," Tamaki muttered.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked humorously.

"Nothing."

"So, you have your couple now. Is that all?" The twins asked.

"Yes, for now." Tamaki answered.

(- -)

"Spring dance party?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah!" A customer replied. "The Host Club rents the Great Hall in the Central Building, and there is food and dancing!"

"Don't you remember last year's Christmas party?" Another customer asked. "It's a lot like that."

"I…I don't remember much about last year," She said.

The girls quickly changed the subject. They didn't want to get into the details of the accident that cost Haruhi her memory.

"It would be quite wonderful to see blooming cherry blossoms at the party," A girl said.

"A couple dancing among the falling cherry blossoms would be so dreamy!"

"Is that so? I'm sure you can weave your dreams around every cherry blossom that falls," Haruhi replied innocently.

All of Haruhi's customers blushed, as did Tamaki, the twins, and Satoshi.

_Haruhi still has that natural charm! She out-cutes everybody!_ They thought.

After all customers left for the day, the Host Club gathered together to plan for the party.

"The night shall be perfect! It shall be magical!" Tamaki gushed excitedly. "It shall be beautiful! It shall be—"

"A little rainy that day." Kyoya added.

"What was that?"

"On the night of the dance party, we shall be experiencing a light shower." Kyoya answered.

Haruhi suddenly became uneasy. Whenever there was rain, there was thunder lurking around as well. She hated the sound of thunder. "It will only be a light shower right?" She asked. "There won't be thunder and lighting, will there?"

"It's only a small drizzle. It probably won't last long." Yasuchika replied. "It will just be a little damp when the party ends."

"Oh, good."

"Don't forget our plan for the evening as well!" Tamaki reminded.

"Plan?"

"We are going to bring Akane Chiyoko her childhood friend, Ichirou together harmony!" the king explained.

"That…sounds quite familiar," Haruhi commented softly. The others looked on avidly, hoping that Haruhi would regain one of her memories now. Coming out of her reverie, the commoner noticed all the staring faces. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Tamaki deemed with a bright smile. With that, Haruhi could feel her chest tighten once again. Why did this person make her feel the way she did? It felt so painful. "By the way, Haruhi, do you remember how to dance the waltz?"

"Waltz? Remember?"

"Nevermind. I'm sure you will fine during the dance party."

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to the camera and said, "Hey, let's get this party going! Onward, author, onward!"

(- -)

Due to the Hitachiin twins' requests to move along to the party, that is what shall happen.

Bright lights, classical music, and girls dancing with the hosts filled throughout the hall. Haruhi was absolutely **certain** she had been to something similar before. Haruhi didn't dance at all, but when she saw the girl Akane arrive at the party, Mori and Hunny immediately kidnapped her. They brought her to the back where the twins and Kyoya were waiting.

The twins shoved a package in her hands and behind a curtain.

"Hurry up and get changed!" Hikaru ordered.

"We have already called Mister Uzuki to classroom 1-B," Kyoya reported. "You have 20 minutes to find out how he really feels about Akane Chiyoko."

"And if anyone asks you for your name, say that your name is Natsumi!" Kaoru added.

Haruhi undid the package and found a pretty dress and a wig. She put both on and emerged from the curtains. As the twins did her makeup, Haruhi soon remembered a similar plot. Last year, the situation was quite alike. It dealt with Kanako Kasugazaki and her fiancée Tohru Suzushima. Haruhi quickly delved into the memory, trying to remember all that she could. A hallway…speaking to Tohru and hearing his feelings for Kanako…Tohru running after Kanako after walking in on them… Her memory suddenly fell into place, yet there were a few things missing.

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled, barging into the room. "You can't just leave Chika and Satoshi out there to entertain our guests!"

As if on cue, Haruhi got up from her seat and turned to face Tamaki in the doorway. The king blushed heavily, his heart racing.

_She's…she's so pretty!_ He thought.

"Go for it, Haruhi!" Hunny called.

"Good luck!" The twins wished.

The wig felt heavy on Haruhi's head and she couldn't walk very well in the heels. She stumbled her way to the designated classroom, where she found a boy waiting inside. This boy must by Ichirou.

As Haruhi approached, Ichirou held up a pink letter and asked, "Are you the one who wrote this letter?" Haruhi gently took the letter from him and read it.

_Ever since I saw you, my heart has been beating with super love, love! If there were such a thing as eternal cyclones and never ending typhoons, my heart would be swirling with love like a scene from "Twister" or "Deep Impact"! Let's rendezvous!_

Haruhi quickly remembered the original writers of the original letter to Tohru. She wanted to kill Kyoya and the twins for writing such a terrible love letter and using the same one again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings." Ichirou answered. "My heart already belongs with another girl, but I don't think she cares for me the same way I care for her."

Haruhi listened silently as Ichirou continued. "We will be engaged very soon, and I want to confess my feelings, but I don't want to destroy our friendship."

"How do you know that?" Haruhi asked.

"Huh?"

(- -)

"Tamaki-sama, why are you taking me here?" Akane asked. Tamaki had led her to the hallway where the first years' Class B classroom was.

"I wonder if you are fit to play the Host Club's game," Tamaki said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you be much better off with someone you really love?" He asked. "Like Ichirou Uzuki?"

Akane stared at the ground shyly. "He is my childhood friend, and we will be betrothed soon. But will it really suit us? Will it merely ruin our friendship?"

(- -)

"You won't know how she feels for you until you confess your own. You grew up with this girl, right? She will surely understand, and she might feel the same way you do," Haruhi explained.

The door to the classroom opened to reveal Akane at the doorway. Her face turned to hurt when she saw Ichirou and another girl there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It seems I am interrupting something. Please excuse me!" She quickly turned her heel and ran away down the hall.

"Akane, wait!"

Ichirou made a made dash to catch his childhood friend. Haruhi left the room to find Tamaki behind the open door.

"Tamaki? Why did you bring Akane here?" she asked. "Won't this make things worse?"

"No. He ran after her, didn't he?" Tamaki grinned.

Haruhi's heart gave another uncomfortable squeeze, but she ignored it and smiled backed. She looked out the window and saw cherry blossoms floating from the tree branches and fluttering to the ground. As Kyoya had said, there was light rain pouring from the sky.

"Do you…do you think that there will be any thunder in this rain?" she asked.

Tamaki smiled. "No, but if there is, I'll be here for you from now on." Her heart became heavy and it felt painful to gasp for air. "I'll try to keep an eye on you so you won't ever end up alone."

Another memory stirred in Haruhi's mind. It was of the day she went to the beach with the Host Club. The night they were staying in Nekozawa's mansion, there was a thunderstorm. It was the first time that Haruhi had ever shown her vulnerable side. It was Tamaki who comforted her, but it was later turned against him when he was mistaken for his good deed. Now, just hearing those words made Haruhi feel at peace.

Tamaki offered Haruhi his arm. "Now, Princess, would you like to dance with me just once?" he asked.

"Sure."

Both returned to the main hall. The Host Club opened the doors to the terrace where the cherry blossoms whirled in the sky and the drizzle of rain fell from the heavens. As Ichirou and Akane were running past the terrace, the spotlights fell on them.

"In honor of our final song and final waltz, The Host Club would like to dedicate it to the future Ichirou and Akane Uzuki," Tamaki announced.

Ichirou smiled at Akane and said, "I'm sorry, Akane, for beating around the bush, but it always has been you that I liked."

"I'm sorry as well, Ichirou."

"Would you…like to start over again?"

Akane nodded. She took his hand and the orchestra started up again for the final song. The hosts chose a lucky girl to dance with, and the one Tamaki designated was Haruhi (who was still in costume).

"And now, for the main event!" the twins announced at the end of the song. "Don't forget that the dancing queen will be awarded a kiss from the Host Club King Tamaki!" They grinned devilishly. The girls squealed excitedly. Satoshi stuck out his hand and Nadeshiko and Barako placed a banana peel in his hand. The girls had sneaked in to watch a plan that was cleverly devised by Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club, excluding Tamaki.

Satoshi dropped banana peel near Tamaki as the twins went on with their announcement.

"The dancing queen tonight is Miss Natsumi!"

"Natsumi?" Haruhi asked. "Oh no, that's me!"

Hunny and Mori quickly adverted one of the spotlights onto Haruhi. Tamaki blushed when seeing he had to kiss Haruhi.

"I…I guess on the cheek then." He said. As he walked towards the commoner in disguise, Tamaki stepped on the banana peel and fell forward, his lips conveniently pressing against Haruhi's.

"Nice," Kyoya mused. The Kuronuma twins slapped hands excitedly.

When Tamaki pulled away, his face was red, and Haruhi was in shock. The girls went absolutely wild. Even though it was Haruhi's first kiss with a guy (only to her limited recollection), she felt like the night had accomplished a lot. She did not know why, but she had a feeling that heaven's rain had something to do with it.

* * *

So far, this is my favorite chapter. It incorporated many elements from the manga and the anime. I won't cover **every** event in the series, but maybe my favorite ones and the most important. I got the title of this chapter from a video game called _We Love Katamari_. It is the sequel to _Katamari Damacy_. One of the game's songs is called Angel's Rain, but on the soundtrack, it appears as Heaven's Rain. Pretty, no? Well, I think this is all I have for notes right now. Thank you, thank for reading, and another thank you if you review with your opinion! Until the next update!


	5. A Fire For Forever

(- -)

Chapter 5

A Fire For Forever

Tamaki paced Kyoya's bedroom impatiently. The King of the Host Club had a bad habit of dropping in on his friends, whether they wanted him or not. This time, Kyoya was being dropped in. The Shadow King was trying his best to keep his temper under wraps, but that was hard since Tamaki really was an idiot.

"What could we do next to bring back Haruhi's memories?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

Kyoya glared at his friend and answered, "I would love to help you plan this right now, but I'm a little busy at the moment."

Tamaki placed his hand on Kyoya's laptop screen and said, "Nonsense, Kyoya! All you are doing is working on your laptop right now! Haruhi's memories are more important!"

Kyoya lifted the blond's hand off his laptop and smacked Tamaki across the face with it.

"First of all, don't touch the computer," He remarked angrily. "And second, don't drop by uninvited."

"Why not?" Tamaki was using that whiny voice again.

"Because-"

Kyoya's bedroom door slammed open and Nanami quickly stormed inside with her usual high energy.

"Hey, Kyoya, let's get a move on!" She yelled.

"Because I already made plans with Nanami for the day," The dark haired boy finished.

"Hey, Tamaki!" The girl chorused. She bounded over to her boyfriend and pulled him into a headlock. Kyoya and Nanami quickly began struggling for the more dominant role as Tamaki watched on. He didn't really know if it was all just their form of affection. "What are you here for?"

"I wanted to talk to Kyoya about Haruhi's memories," Tamaki reported.

Nanami was now in a headlock while one of her hands was against Kyoya's cheek, pushing his face away.

"Oh really? How about you try to unlock her memories of your time together?" Nanami suggested as she struggled to overcome Kyoya's grip. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Kyoya…I think you're hurting Miss Nanami."

"She's fine! She is the one who starts these in the first place!" Kyoya grunted as Nanami grabbed him by the collar and he grabbed her free wrist.

A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting on the floor in a mannerly order. Kyoya's girlfriend looked at her cell phone and then at Tamaki.

"It still is early April…You could try Hanami!" The girl suggested.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow. "Flower viewing?"

"It is quite romantic at night and when two people are alone together and they watch the sakura petals falling," The girl answered with a grin.

"Hanami has already passed, you idiot," Kyoya answered.

The girl punched him in the arm.

"Who says that flower viewing can only be done on a fixed date? Besides, during Hanami, the parks are always so crowded with people." Nanami retorted. "It is much better when there is silence and the couple is alone."

"You must hang around the Kuronuma twins too much."

"I'm serious!"

"Our own hanami…" Tamaki wondered out loud.

"Or, you could wait until July for Tanabata," Nanami added. "The fireworks would be quite a sight to see with Haruhi."

"Oh, that would be excellent for you, Tamaki. You would be able to see Haruhi in a yukata," Kyoya answered with amusement.

The blond blushed and said nothing.

"Take your pick! If not, you could always visit Nadeshiko and Barako at Ouka for help." Nanami answered.

Tamaki stood up with a bright smile across his face. "I am a man of France! I know what to do now!"

"Awesome." Nanami grabbed Kyoya's shirt and said, "Let's go, Kyoya. We're going to miss the movie."

The king of the Host Club stared dumbly at Nanami and Kyoya as the girl tried dragging the latter with her. "Are both of you really a couple?"

"Yes, why?" Kyoya asked as he began to twist Nanami's hand off of his shirt.

"You don't act like it."

Kyoya scoffed. "Just because we don't act like one doesn't mean anything. You never know."

(- -)

"This is your great, idea, milord?" The Hitachiin twins asked.

In the middle of the park field was a huge bonfire. Sakura trees surrounded the fire and petals silently fell to the ground. The park was filled with many couples dancing around the fire.

"What's the bonfire for? We're not welcoming back the spirits of our ancestors," Kyoya pointed out.

"Actually, in older times, couples would meet and dance around a bonfire while music played. It was like a courting ceremony," A voice said.

The Kuronuma sisters appeared from the entrance of the park and approached their cousins, Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya.

"Haruhi should be on her way now," Nadeshiko reported. "We saw her leaving her apartment."

"So what memory will Haruhi be regaining here?" Kaoru asked.

"Her memory of me," The king answered.

"But Tama-chan, Haruhi already knows who you are!" Hunny replied.

"She doesn't remember me as her boyfriend," He said quietly.

Barako raised her finger and explained, "Even if Haruhi doesn't remember her memories of Tamaki, she'll always end up falling back in love with him."

Nadeshiko quickly pointed at the entrance of the park. "She's here!"

Everyone pushed Tamaki towards her. With thumbs up, Tamaki walked over to Haruhi.

The Host Club and the Kuronuma twins crowded together with their wallets out.

"So let's get this bet going," Kyoya ordered. He took out his binder and a pen.

Hikaru handed a 10,000-yen bill to Kyoya and said, "I bet 10,000 yen that they don't last another year." Kyoya took the money and began writing it down.

"Make mine three years after graduation." Kaoru instructed. He threw in his own 10,000-yen bill.

The girls each threw in a 5000-yen bill. "We bet that they will get married and have at least one child," They said together. Hunny nodded with agreement and he and Mori added their own 10k bill.

"Interesting bet," Kyoya replied as he wrote it all down. He threw in two 10k yen bills. "I'll take it."

(- -)

Haruhi stared into the bonfire. She really didn't have any idea why Tamaki asked her to come here, but somehow, being alone with him made her heart ache once again. Why did it do that? Haruhi normally had an explanation for anything, but this was another story. It pained her to be with him, and it hurt even more when they were apart.

"I know I lost something, but how important was it?" Haruhi asked. She looked at Tamaki, who was already starting at her intently.

"Very important."

Haruhi gazed past the fire and at the Host Club. The Hitachiin twins were fooling around, poking fun at the two girls with them. Kyoya watched on in silence and in amusement. Mori was giving Hunny a piggyback ride all around the park. As she smiled, memories began flooding into her mind left and right. The twins having a mock fight, being forced into going to an artificial resort, going to the beach with the Host Club and almost drowning until she was saved by Tamaki, Hunny suffering without sweets for three days, and the Central Salon Race were just among these memories.

"I realize these people may well be the ones I've been searching for all this time." She replied softly. "In fact, I'm sure of it."

Tamaki and Haruhi smiled warmly at each other. The girl turned back to the fire.

"But I still feel like I'm missing one more thing. I can tell it was very important to me," She stated. "I can't really explain it. There is something strange about you, Tamaki. Even though I know who you are, you still seem so familiar."

Tamaki reached into his pocket and withdrew a pretty green ribbon. He quietly tied it into Haruhi's short hair and commented breathlessly, "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

The girl touched the ribbon gingerly. She smiled softly.

She recalled a similar memory from her childhood. A day out with her parents…the wind undoing the ribbon in her hair…a small foreigner boy tying a green ribbon in her hair…watching him run off… This boy and Tamaki were the same person. Afterwards…

"Tamaki, we used to date, didn't we?" Haruhi asked.

He nodded. "We did for a year, and then you lost your memories. But if you want, we could start up again."

"Okay."

Her smile was like an angel's smile. He blushed and moved closer to her. He placed a timid kiss on her cheek and they watched the fire burn and the sakura petals fall all around them.

It would later turn out that Nadeshiko and Barako's bet would win. In eight years, Tamaki and Haruhi would be happily married. Their first child would be a girl named Shizuka whose looks came from her mother, but had her father's eyes and spirit. She would be suggested as the potential bride for a boy named Ayumu Ohtori, but that's a whole other story…

* * *

This is the final chapter! Unfortunately, my video game was delayed for two more weeks, so I was able to write again. There will be a sequel, and it will be the final one. That sequel will focus on Kyoya and Nanami and it is set eight years after this one. Of course, judging from the final paragraph, you already knew that...It is going to be a short story - only four chapters. I already wrote it, so expect it to be up pretty quickly. I'm going to make some minor tweaks, but that's about it. The Kuronuma twins will be featured, of course, but they won't be as important like they were in these other two stories. They won't even be making their appearance until the third chapter! So, expect the sequel to be up VERY soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
